Majestic Harlot
by Fallon McGowen
Summary: Ai Takahashi, 3rd seat of squad 5, is anything but an honest woman. She earns a little extra cash the only way she knows how and enjoys every minute of it...until she's discovered... OCxByakuya! Rated M for Lemons throughout!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own BLEACH, just Ai, Manami, and a few others that are not featured in this first chapter.**

**WARNING!!! MATURE CONTENT! DON'T LIKE IT… DON'T READ IT…**

* * *

**1. EXPOSED…TWICE??? **

Ai groaned as she sat up stretching. It was nice and early, still dark outside. She looked to sleeping figure beside her as she popped her back. Lt. Shuhei Hisagi. Boy, had he been fun. After running to human world to fetch Captain Fon's parents, Ai had literally run to his home so she wouldn't be late for their weekly session of mattress dancing. It didn't mean a damned thing and they both understood that very well; he simply wanted a good fuck to forget his worries for a bit, she just happened to available and willing. Not to mention the fact that he paid her a quarter of his monthly salary every fifth time they tumbled. She didn't consider herself to be his whore or anything, it wasn't as though anyone knew of their little romps, not even her sister, and they were both in it for the convenience. They'd tried dating, but that just hadn't worked. They actually both disliked one another very much, but neither had wanted to forfeit the _amazing _sex. So, they discovered a way to compromise.

Just as she stepped out of the bed, she felt him stir. Turning, she watched him awaken. He shook his head in attempt to regain full consciousness, but was unsuccessful.

"I don't see how you-" he yawned, "-do this…its way too fuckin' early to be up."

"Then go back to sleep," she scoffed as she tied her obi, "geez…you're such a dick."

"And?" he laughed lightly, "hey, I meant to tell you last night, but seeing as how you got here later than I-"

"Spit it out, Hisagi" she hissed, not particularly in the mood for his crude comments.

"Hey watch it, I'm still your superior…" she shot him a defiant look. Their eyes held for a moment. "Dumb bitch…Renji Abarai claims he's looking for a good distraction from all this wildness around here," he said nonchalantly as he lit a cigarette.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, "I told him I had a chick with a pretty talented tongue I could send his way…"

"You did what?" she growled.

"Look," he stated waiting until she turned to face him before he continued, "he's a good guy and he really just needs to let loose some tension, ya know?"

"So you found it in your heart to volunteer me for the job?"

"Pretty much…it's not like you haven't done it plenty of times before."

"Dick."

"He's willing to pay."

That stopped her. She would never deny the fact that money was her ultimate language. If something involved money, she was in.

"How much?"

He smiled then, having called her reaction, "double what I give you…"

"When and where does he want to do this?"

"He'd like to have dinner with you tonight at about seven."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah…why is that shocking?"

She began to braid a small strand of her hair tightly, "well, considering the last time I ate dinner with a man was…almost three months ago…and that was you." Her face fell as she added the final part.

"Well, don't sound so enthused," he yawned.

"Whatever…" she put her hands on her hips.

"I take it you're going to meet him?"

"Pretty much," she shrugged glancing toward the mirror that played as wallpaper on Hisagi's back wall. She didn't look too disheveled, "Where am I meeting him for dinner exactly?"

"He didn't want things looking to suspicious," Hisagi began, "so, he's rented a hotel room in the second district. He told me that, if you do agree, I should ask you not to wear your uniform."

"Wow." She said softly, "I've never been to any district above 58…"

She was scum of the 73rd district, where she and Manami had ended up after a rather gruesome death. The two had been only thirteen and when the hunger pains started there was many a day the two of them were sure that there was no hope in their survival. However, that had all changed when she was searching for food one day out in the woods and she just happened to cross paths with a rather intimidating Kaname Tosen.

She had threatened him, believing he was like the lecherous man that she passed by every morning; but he'd simply laughed and offered her a drink from a pouch of water he'd been carrying. It hadn't taken her too long to realize he was blind, thus giving her the courage to invite him to her 'house' to meet her sister. She wasn't aware at the time that even though his site was gone he could see more clearly than almost anyone else. He was very nice to them, which the two had never actually known from any other person before him. Leaving them for only a few days, he had it arranged for them to enter the academy where they began them on the road to their current positions. It was because of Tosen that she ever met Hisagi.

"I'll tell him you'll be there," Hisagi grumbled rubbing a hand over his face, "What the fuck do you do this early in the morning?"

"I get the hell out so no one notices _this,_" she moved her hand in the space between them.

"Right."

"Shut up and go to bed if you can't handle it," she scoffed as she headed out, "how will I know what hotel it is?"

"Its room 22," he yawned, "there's only one hotel in that district…you'll be fine."

"Whatever," she said before sliding the door closed. She quickly made her way to her own home before her sister had the chance to awaken.

* * *

Carefully, Ai slide open the door to the small home she and her twin shared. She knew how easily Manami was awakened, so she had to be sure she was quiet. Stepping in side at an odd angle, she let her eyes sweep the perimeter slowly making sure she was seen by no one. Her mouth moved into a smug smile as she closed the door. Sweet victory. She turned to head to her room, but stopped short.

Her eyes met an identical pair across the room. _Damn it._ Manami stood with icy scowl glued on her face.

"Manami," she croaked.

"Where have you been?" Manami hissed. Her face set in a rage. Unlike Ai, Manami was the calm when furious.

"I-well-you see," Ai wracked her brain. She was well aware it was useless to try and lie with a psychic sister but she still tried to find excuse.

"Don't lie to me," Ai could feel her sister's hurt, "I do not deserve to be lied to."

"'Nami, please. I really just-"

"Have you been at the bar?"

Relief washed over Ai. It was so Manami. Ai'd been gone all night, but her sister's respect for privacy had kept her from searching with her 'mind radar'. "Uh…I-"

"Ai!"

"No! Ok?! I wasn't at the freaking bar!" she shouted. Ai hated to be backed into a corner.

"Then where?" Manami demanded.

Ai couldn't tell her but she knew she deserved to know. She looked at Manami, torn between truth and shame. Then her sister zoned out. The slight frosty covering enveloped her eyes. Ai watched in horror. She knew very well her sister was having a vision, she'd witnessed this many times throughout their lives. Manami resurfaced and Ai bit her lip.

"Shuhei," she breathed in shock. There was a small silence, "Ai! How long has this affair been going on?"

Looking to the ground Ai mumbled, "Almost a year."

Manami closed her eyes. Ai could almost feel the emotional wall she was building, "I see..." she turned away.

"Manami I-"

"I have a meeting to attend in four hours I'd like some rest…"she cut her off as she walked towards her room, "Don't disturb me…and I have somewhere to go tonight. I'll be home in the morning."

Ai wondered but she knew she couldn't ask. That would be beyond hypocritical and just flat out rude. Privacy was something they both respected because of the trust the two of them shared…well they had shared a trust but it was thoroughly gone…

Her heart tore when Manami slide the door shut between them…

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Ai attempted to calm her nerves as she made her way up the steps of the hotel. She was just there as a favor for money, this was a business transaction. She ran a hand over her lavender hair again. She'd put it in the usual style. The top half braided and lying on top of the rest that was flowing free. The first section of hair behind each ear was held together half way down by tribal beads, this was a fashion habit she'd picked up at age twelve when she was living that she had never been able to part from.

She was at the room in what felt like no time. Oh dear… how was she supposed to go through with this? She'd slept with plenty of other soul reapers for money, but that had all been before she was the third seat. And none of them had been important. What was she to do? Did she just get down to business? Would he want to talk first? How did he feel about oral? Did he even know who she was? All the questions imaginable raced through her head. She knew very well who he was…the lieutenant of Division 6. She guessed she should be honored, but…

No. she had to stop all of the foolishness. He was just like any other man she'd ever whored herself to. She knew exactly what she was doing.

Taking another deep breath, she knocked. It was simply a second and the door was opened. She felt odd about her outfit when she saw his. Where she had traded her haori for a more traditional kimono, he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a very nice red suit jacket. He smiled at her welcomingly and motioned her inside.

She could feel the blush sneaking onto her face as she stepped in. he looked very different. His vibrant hair was pulled into a high ponytail which had then been braided. As he walked in front of her she couldn't help but let her gaze travel to view the cut of the jeans. Oh my, didn't he have a nice ass…

"I'm glad you could make it," he said pleasantly. As he leaned down to the oven, where he had tea brewing.

"Oh, it's not a problem," she laughed nervously, "I'm Ai Takahashi by the way…"

"I know who you are," he informed her smiling. He offered her a cup, "its green tea from the Kuchiki household. My Captain gave me some as a gift once." She took it politely, "I must say, you were no near what I was expecting…"

"Oh…" she tried to suppress the shock in her voice, "Might I ask what exactly you were expecting?"

"One of the skanks I watch Shuhei hit on all the time at the bars," he said honestly, "And I will admit that I am _glad _I was wrong."

"I believe the answer to that is thank you…" she replied taking a seat in the lounge chair in the sitting area, just in front of the door. She found, to her astonishment, that she was rather fond of him.

"Just out of curiosity," he began as he sat down on the couch across from her, "exactly what are you and Shuhei? I mean, that he would know you well enough to ask you to…meet me here…"

She looked to the floor blushing. Lying would get her no where, as she'd learned from the earlier encounter with her sister, "we're what I guess you could call 'Fuck Buddies'. There is absolutely nothing there but mind-blowing sex…"

"I-I see…" he replied seeming to ponder her answer for a bit, "it doesn't bother you that he would pass you off like-"

"Stop," she almost cried out. Her eyes closed tightly. It was time to get down to business. Screw dinner. He was just another man. Standing she dropped the jacket of her kimono into the chair. She then only wore the baggy bottoms and a strapless top that simply covered her breasts. She made her way over to him. Carefully, she straddled his lap. The surprise on his face fueled her forwardness, "Lieutenant Abarai," she crooned seductively into his ear, "please…don't mistake me for the feminist so many believe me to be…"

She nipped his earlobe and got the satisfaction hearing the shudder in his sigh "did you like that?" she flicked her tongue over it, "what do you say we dive right in?"

"I-wel-you,' he stammered. Her hand made a journey south to cup the growing bulge through his jeans, "oh shit…" he hissed.

"Hn. I'll take that as a yes," then she melded her mouth with his. Sinking her teeth into his bottom lip she demanded entry. He moaned in pleasure, giving her the perfect opportunity to delve her tongue inside. His hands came rest on her hips, as he allowed his tongue to interact with hers feverishly. He trailed kisses down her neck in a heated fashion.

She pushed the jacket off of him, a move which had her chest pressing almost flat against him. His tongue was doing wonders to her collar bone; she had to admit he was almost as good as Shuhei. When he unclipped the small top she wore, she only smiled and sat back, allowing him the chance at a good look at her voluptuous breasts. She was almost as large as the 10th Divisions Lieutenant, a fact she was justly proud of. His hands began an almost calming massage that had her purring. She moaned when his thumbs tweaked her hardened nipples. As pleasure wracked her body she had to catch herself by the fabric of his shirt.

He was good.

She was more than aware of his growing erection, and was almost certain his tight blue jeans weren't making him too comfortable. With a short sultry laugh she reached her hand between them and straight to his fly, "Lieutenant, I believe you need a little bit of a release…" She slowly undid his jeans and easily uncovered his engorged member. She ran her thumb lightly over the head and he trembled.

When the door opened they both froze. She saw his eyes widen as all the color drain form his face. She turned to look behind her. In the door way stood a very familiar man, to the both of them. His face was that of unmasked fury, his spiritual pressure was radiating. Nausea overwhelmed her.

Byakuya Kuchiki. Renji's captain and the head of one of the most respected families in all of Soul Society.

* * *

This is the first hope you like it!

Please read the Tainted Innocence as well! They run hand in hand!

BTW: Reviews fuel my creative juices!

_**-Fallon-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own BLEACH, just Ai, Manami, Shizuko and a few others that are not featured in this first chapter.**__

**2. Control**

In embarrassment Ai scrambled off Renji and wrapped her arms around her chest. When she realized her covering was on the chair by which Captain Kuchiki stood, she turned to face away from him.

"Captain!" Renji gasped in shock, "Why are you-"

"Lieutenant Abarai," Byakuya cut him off coolly, "I would suggest that you be precisely where you tell me you will from this point forward. I will express all of my views on this issue when you report for your duties in the morning."

"I..." what could Renji say? "Yes sir..."

"Go home Lieutenant." He ordered simply, not removing his eyes from Renji's.

The red-faced lieutenant turned to Ai. He knew her shoulders were hunched in shame, but was all too aware he couldn't go to her, not with his Captain present. What had he done? The both of them would go through hell and back over this...all because he was selfish...

"I'll see that Miss Takahashi gets home safely," Byakuya stated. He was easily able to trace the younger man's thoughts.

Ai's breathe shuddered as she heard that statement. What was going to happen? She couldn't loose her place on the Squad...they'd just started to rebuild what had been stripped from them... Surely he understood that. It hit her then. This man was not her Captain; she still had to face her new superior. Perhaps she would be lenient seeing as how she did not know her group very well yet. She straightened slightly. She wouldn't lie down and die. She would face the fire head on.

She heard Renji's sigh of defeat, "yes Captain..."

There was a light shuffle as he made his way out when the door closed, silence lapsed.

"You shame many." Byakuya said plainly, staring at the back of her head.

She spun, still covering herself with her arms. Resentment heated her face. Oh boy was she at a disadvantage...

"And who are you to judge me?"

"I'm a Captain," he stated calmly as though it were on average circumstances that they were speaking, "and you, Miss Takahashi, are not. You bring shame to your Squad."

"I'm sure this is so much worse to them than the betrayal of our Captain..." she growled, "you have absolutely nothing to do with any of this."

"Renji Abarai is my Lieutenant." He reminded her, "He follows my orders and answers to me. I don't want him distracted from his line of duty. He is a strong fighter and does not need someone like you to ruin his chances."

"Someone like me?" she almost laughed in astonishment, "and what, dare I ask, am I like?"

"A careless, ingrate," he told her picking up her discarded kimono jacket and throwing it at her. She caught it and quickly pulled it on. "You shame the name of all women and don't seem to mind that fact."

"Don't," she said through clenched teeth. She never realized just how heartless he was, "lecture me on shame Captain Kuchiki. I know all too well what it is...now I'd like you to leave..."

"I've already paid for the room for the few hours it was used." He declared and took a step toward her, "you are coming with me."

"Excuse me?" she asked softly, "To where exactly?"

"Well," he began, "if it were up to me, I'd put you on probation and ban you from the Seireitei for a period, but seeing as how I am not your Captain, I am going to deliver you to Miss Fon and let her deal out your punishment."

"Fine," she said raising her chin. She could only pray Shizuko Fon was not so ruthless.

When Byakuya knocked on the door of the new 5th Division Captain, Ai was almost positive her heart would simply burst out of her chest. He hadn't said a word to her the entire walk and they'd gotten plenty of curious stares that were not the least bit friendly. Neither of them knew how to react when the huge Kenpachi Zaraki answered the door. His face uplifted into a grin.

"Can I help you?" he asked leaning against the doorjamb.

"I'd like to speak with Captain Fon over a little issue her third seat has caused."

"Well," the brute of a man laughed, "Come right on in..." he moved out of the way so the two of them could pass.

It comforted Ai a little when she felt the thud of the Zaraki's hand patting her back. They'd never really talked, but he seemed to be a pretty interesting guy; so, she considered his small gesture to be one of encouragement.

The new Captain sat on the floor with stacks of paper surrounding her. Yachiru was coloring not too far away. Shizuko looked to be very competent. And Ai approved of the way she'd made her outfit personal. The top had been completely redone to fit tightly and slightly expose her mid section. Her chestnut hair flowed freely to just above her bust line. Ai had to admit the girl was attractive…

Shizuko looked up, "Can I help you?"

"Yes actually," he began, "your third seat has been causing problems in my division."

The brown eyed woman glanced up at Ai, "How so?"

"Well, I just discovered her whoreing herself to my lieutenant."

That caused Yachiru to look up from her work and giggle. Ai felt the blood drain from her face; it was times like this that made suicide appear a beautiful thing…

"May I ask where you discovered them?"

"In a hotel in the Rukongai."

"So you just stumbled upon them in hotel?" Ai looked at her with awe. She was standing up for her…

"No," Byakuya was getting agitated, "Lieutenant Abarai was not where he claimed he would be. So I tracked down his drinking buddies to find out that he was staying at a hotel in the 2nd district for a night…" he took a breath, "I might be what some would call conservative, but I am not naïve. It's also been rumored that little miss Takahashi here is quite the companion for a price."

"So you witnessed the money transaction?"

"Well…no but…"

"Then how do you know she was whoreing herself? Perhaps the two lovers wanted a night without the chance of interruptions…"

"Captain Fon do you honestly-"

"Well, Ai? I believe it is…"

"Y-yes ma'am," Ai was impressed, she remembered her name.

"Were you going to receive payment from his Lieutenant?"

Ai looked to the floor. She may not tell everything but she wouldn't flat out lie, "yes ma'am…but Captain Kuchiki came in before it got any where near that stage…"

"If I'm not mistaken, you were topless and his member was clearly released…" Byakuya spoke.

Kenpachi laughed in the back ground.

"Thank you for your honesty Ai." Shizuko said with a smile. She turned to look at Byakuya, "I'm sorry you were so upset by their actions. From the look of things here I don't think-"

"How do you plan to punish her?" Byakuya cut her short.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't believe behavior such as this should go unpunished…"

"And since you're the Captain of this division…" she let the sentence trail. The loud knock had her hissing, "Kenpachi answer that."

All had very surprised expressions when Mayuri Kurotsuchi practically dragged in Ai's twin Manami by her hair. It was very easy to make out the tears threatening in the poor girl's eyes.

Ai's heart dropped. What was going on? Just why the hell did that asshole have a hold on her sister?

"Captain," Shizuko spoke sharply as soon as the shock receded, "unhand my fourth seat and explain yourself at once."

Zaraki was prepared to intervene, but before he could act Mayuri had thrown the girl to the ground.

"This wretch doesn't use the eyes in her head," he spat, "she practically ran me over on her way to who-knows-where, causing me to drop the only vile of serum that took almost three months to create. I'd like all of you to know I am very upset about this."

"I couldn't tell," Shizuko huffed, "I'm very sorry about your serum, but I suggest you never handle a member of my squad that way again."

"I'll have you know she deserves much worse than a hair pulling; the things I research are for the benefit of the soul society and what she's done is inexcusable."

Ai wanted to rip his throat out. The son of a bitch was full of shit. The things he did were for him and everyone knew it, but no one would ever actually say anything. She'd seen her sister hurt so many times she didn't know if she could bear to witness it again…Sure Manami was clumsy, but the last time she'd gotten into trouble this big was when she'd gotten the two of them murdered thanks to her visions.

"Fine," Shizuko groaned rubbing her temples, "Manami, you will report to the 12th division every day after you've finished your duties for me until he has replicated the serum. Which shouldn't take to long…seeing as how good scientists take notes…"

"I do but it's a long process and-"

The gasp that came from Manami had them all turning. Her shoulders were raised as though she was in pain. Ai saw the glaze coating her twin's eyes. Not a vision. Not now…what would happen if it got around? She looked to Kurotsuchi who was observing curiously. No! He couldn't find out! But Ai already knew it was too late…Manami resurfaced shaking. She scramble back form Kurotsuchi, into Kenpachi's legs, her eyes were ridden with horror.

"Cap-captain, please," she sobbed breathlessly, "don't make m-me go…"

"Miss Takahashi," Byakuya said with concern, "are you alright?"

"No…I just had a vision…"

"A vision?" Kurotsuchi asked taking step toward her, "Of what?"

"I'll help you remake the serum, but I refuse to be your test subject…"as Manami scrambled back Ai felt her body tense as she prepared to pounce on the disgusting Captain."These cursed v-visions have tortured me in every life I've lived, they show me what the future c-could bring and I refuse to be a l-lab rat…"

"Captain Kurotsuchi," Shizuko cut in, "if she returns with so much as a paper cut at any point in time I will-"

"Are you actually threatening me?" the twisted man laughed, "do you honestly think I'm even the slightest bit afraid of you? It is you that-"

"Kurotsuchi," Zaraki growled stepping towards him, "you are in the presence of three other Captains. Hands off the lady," he ordered. Ai witnessed the rage and for a moment she saw blood-lust, "I don't think Kuchiki will disagree with my saying that if this young woman shows signs of any type of abuse whatsoever, it will be brought to the attention of the Commander."

"I do agree one hundred percent," the Captain of the Sixth division said solemnly.

Kurotsuchi's fists clenched as he turned on his heel and headed towards the door, "Fine," he spit. When he reached the door he turned back to look Manami straight in the face, "Don't keep me waiting too long." With that he was gone.

Ai lunged toward her twin and enveloped her in a hug, but no one spoke. When Ai felt Manami give and begin to cry, she knew she had been forgiven. The introverted twin curled into the comfort of her sister. There was a carrying pause for a few moments.

"Captain Kuchiki," Shizuko broke the silence, "May I speak with you privately outside?"

"Alright," he nodded and followed her out the door.

Several seconds after the two had left; Ai felt a small hand on her leg. She looked up and her eyes met the 11th division's lieutenant's.

"It's ok! Kenny will protect her!" she smiled.

"Oh…" Ai had no idea how she was expected to respond to that.

The little girl's hand made contact with Manami's head.

"Cheer up Beauty!" she laughed, "C'mon! You're not fixing anything like that!"

Manami looked up teary-eyed as Zaraki scooped Yachiru off of the floor.

"Watch it brat," he said, "she's had a hard day."

Even he knew a woman deserved a good after being told she would have to work under Kurotsuchi. His eyes met hers.

"It's alright Captain Zaraki," Manami spoke as she wiped her face, "Lieutenant Kusajishi, is quite right. It will not-"

"No!" Yachiru huffed cutting her off, "you call me Yachiru. You are gonna have to be Shizzy's friend, cause she needs a friend that she doesn't have to have sex with and Kenny is not that friend. So you need to be her friend! Both of you and I don't want Shizzy's friends to be all formal."

"But Lieutenant," Ai began, but stopped shot when the small girl shot her a menacing look. She would be the first to admit Yachiru could probably take her out, being a third seat she had seen first hand the injuries Ikkaku had sported when he had particularly pissed the child off, "I mean, Yachiru, why can't you be her special friend?"

"She needs to have more than one! Plus I'm kinda hoping she'll be like a mommy which is different."

"That would be wonderful wouldn't it?" Manami inquired with a smile, "I can't imagine how you fair so well with the lack of female influence…"

"Feather face is a pretty good girl influence! Plus big-booby chan is sort of there, but she's more friend then anything," Yachiru leaned toward the twins from her perch on Kenpachi's knee, "Shizzy actually makes me listen!"

Manami began to laugh. Ai felt herself sigh in relief to hear it. She would be alright for now. Until she had to face that twisted Captain, she would be alright. It was then she noticed Shizuko had entered. The new Captain was staring at Zaraki with affection Ai had never witnessed. Her gut tightened in envy, and guilt hung on her shoulders as though she were intruding on a very intimate scene.

In an instant the moment was over and Shizuko crossed to sit next to Zaraki.

"Shizzy!" Yachiru giggled and crawled into her arms, "can Beauty and Slut sleep over too!?"

"Yachiru," Shizuko gasped, "That wasn't very nice."

Once again the color drained from Ai's face.

"But she is really pretty," the pinked haired child pointed to Manami, "and she sleeps with 69-face all the time," Ai felt as though she might weep; so people did know of her and Shuhei… "And she tried to screw tattoo-he-!"

"She can not sleep over," Byakuya spoke from the doorway.

All eyes turned to him.

"How made you in charge?" Yachiru spit with a pout. Her words mirrored Ai's thoughts.

"Miss Fon, put me in charge of Miss Ai Takahashi's nights." He replied making eye contact with the lavender headed woman he spoke of.

"What?" Ai gaped in disbelief. What on earth had passed between the two of them outside?

"Every night you will report to the Kuchiki Household, until I feel there is no longer a need for you to be there. That is the deal your captain and I just made," he stated, giving her no tine to respond he continued, "and seeing as how the sun has set I believe it is time we took our leave."

"But I-"

"None of that," he cut her off, "You got yourself into this mess."

"Please, my-"

"What did I just say?" he reprimanded.

"My sister needs m-"

"I'll be fine Ai," Manami said softly, "Just go…"

Ai was at a loss. She looked to her sister then to the man she hand practically just been handed to. What in the hell had gone wrong? Life had been bad for her before, but she had never had her life so completely dictated…

"I need her back by 8," Shizuko said to Byakuya.

He simply nodded, "let's go, Miss Takahashi."

"Yes sir," she sighed in defeat. She wouldn't cry there. Not where she could be seen.

"I should be going as well," Manami spoke and stood with her sister.

A followed behind Byakuya as they left, her sister stood beside her. When they came to the first fork in the road, Ai's stomach pitched. This was where they would go separate ways. She turned to her twin without hesitation and hugged her. She didn't want to let go.

"Not now," Manami breathed knowing her sister was on the verge of a break down. She pulled away and held her out in front of her, "I'll see you in the morning, you'll be fine," Ai saw her glance toward Byakuya, "Perhaps this will be good for you."

Manami kissed her forehead before turning and walking away.

"Come now," Ai heard him speak from behind her.

Ai spun to face him.

"Why?" she hissed, "Why does my personal life matter to you?"

"You interfered with my lieutenant and his work," Byakuya stated as he gripped her arm firmly, "there for your personal life became my business." He pulled her along beside him, "Now there are a few choices for you to make or I shall make them for you. Would you like me to expose your secret, which has somehow stayed semi-contained or would you prefer to keep it quiet?"

"Is that really a question?" she rolled her eyes, "I believe you'll do as you feel no matter what."  
"You are quite right," he nodded, "so I'd do my best not to anger me if I were you."

"You don't scare me," she growled and yanked her arm from his grasp, "do whatever you want, but I really-"

"Wrong decision," he informed her. Before she could think he had her in his arms and was flash-stepping all the way to his home.

Her next coherent thought was formed on a bed.

"This will be you're room," he informed her. What had come over him? Never had he acted that way…on impulse. He just wanted out of her presence; he wanted to be alone. "If you need anything our rooms are connected through that door," he pointed, "all you have to do is knock." He turned to go to the door and stopped halfway out he looked her right in the eye, "for now this door will remain locked from the outside, I will not have you sneaking off."

"What?" panic moved through her. She jumped up and ran to the door, but before she could reach it, he slid it closed. She wrestled with it fruitlessly.

In defeat she flung herself to the bed and wept. She had always heard he was strict, but never that he was cruel. What on earth could she have done to him to make him hate her so?

Hope you liked it!

If you read my last chapter of Tainted Innocence, I hope you saw the difference!

Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pheonocia

Joker molester here

cathryn2008

NamineNasha

MistressOfTheDevil

xenocanaan

Lakis

PandoraNC

NIGHTSCREAM

Please read the Tainted Innocence as well! They run hand in hand!

BTW: Reviews fuel my creative juices!

_**-Fallon-**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own BLEACH, just Ai, Manami, Shizuko and a few others.**

* * *

**3. Unmasked**

Ai awoke when light bombarded her senses. She sat up ready to fight and stopped short, slightly embarrassed when her eyes met Byakuya's. He simply sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You're supposed to report to your captain at eight, is that correct?"

She ran a hand through her tumbled hair, shook her head as if to clear it.

"Uh, yeah that's what I was ordered," she sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Well Miss Takahashi, you're nearly half of an hour late," he informed her with an almost smug expression.

She stared at him blankly as the words set in.

_No…Surely he'd have the decency to wake me up…_ she thought as her chest tightened.

"E-excuse me?"

"If you were supposed to report at eight o'clock this morning," he spoke as he stepped closer to the bed, "then you are late by one half of an hour."

Her eyes widened considerably.

"Are you kidding me?!" she threw off her covers and bolted out of bed. "I understand you don't like me, but jeez! My squad doesn't need this!" she felt the tears gathering, "Would it really have hurt you to get me up?" _Don't cry. Just don't cry. _Her mind coached her, but the outlook wasn't so good. "Why do you-"

She stopped when she realized he was not paying attention to words, but staring blankly at her body. She looked down at her body and realized she was only wearing…nothing… and the illusion kido she used to mask her scarring was not in effect. The evidence of the abuse she'd received in the Rukongai was completely uncovered. The ghastly vein-like disfigurement snaked its way from the top of her right thigh, veering left across her abdomen, around to her back, up over her shoulder, and finally coming to an end behind her left ear.

She couldn't move. _Oh gods…please…why him? Out of all that could have seen me, why him?_

"What in all of soul society happened last night?" he weighed each word carefully.

"It didn't…well you see…" she almost fell apart, but she got a very tight hold on herself, "it didn't happen last night. Sometimes things happen to those below you that might shock your noble system Captain Kuchiki." With those final words she wrapped her robe tightly around her and left for her own home to dress.

She was already late…so why rush?

She made sure not to slam the door.

Byakuya stood stiffly in the same position he'd been in since she got out of bed. He had not expected the frail body he discovered actually belonged to Ai Takahashi. What had happened? Her final words to him reverberated through his mind…

What the hell did she mean by 'those below you'? That might, in fact, be how he looked upon shinigami such as her, but who was she to speak in such a way to him?

…then it hit him…

His attitude. He did see them as below him–well, because they were–so he might have had that comment coming, but from a lower rank was unacceptable.

However his thoughts settled on the utter shame he'd seen flash in her eyes; because of him?

He sighed and shook his head.

"Byakuya," he spoke aloud, "she's a whore, why does it matter? Perhaps it was her punishment for her sins."

He rolled his eyes.

_And now you're talking to yourself… _he thought.

* * *

By the time Ai made it to her Captain's home it was a little past eight. She'd changed into correct shinigami attire and fixed her hair in its usual style. Since she didn't really know her new Captain she knocked instead of simply entering. After the happenings of the morning she didn't mind facing the fire for this.

Her sister opened the door.

"Manami…" was all she needed to say.

"Was it that bad?"

Ai chewed her bottom lip for a moment, "he saw me naked this morning…"

"Oh my," Manami knew better than to mistake it for sex. She was, after all, psychic.

"And forgot my illusion kido because I was rushed…"

"Oh Ai!"

Manami engulfed her sister in a protective embrace. She knew how self conscious Ai was about her scars. She'd tried again and again to help her twin build up her esteem, but she was more than aware in the end it was all up to Ai…

They drew back and Ai sighed.

"So…how pissed is Captain Fon?"

Manami gave a half laugh, "she's more worried than anything else…" she paused and seemed to deliberate on something, "Ya know Ai, I really like her."

Ai shrugged, they hadn't known her for very long, but she just seemed so genuine. However, their last captain had been the same way and look where that had gotten them. Maybe it was too early to pass judgment on her. Then again Aizen had been around for much longer.

"I think we'd better head inside," she suggested.

"I suppose that would make sense," Manami replied before turning to be followed in.

When they arrived inside Ai was greeted by the scene of Shizuko and Momo busy filtering through paperwork. Both had set expressions of concentration. They had both been played by the same man, but did they see that as a reason to bond or just one more fracture in the chain that should have connected Lieutenant and Captain. She had to restrain a laugh when the both swiped at a chestnut strand of hair that had fallen in their eyes. She cleared her throat and they both looked up.

"Sorry I'm late Captain," she stated respectfully, "this new set up has-"

"Ai," Shizuko laughed, "its fine. Don't sweat it! I mean I don't want you to be late everyday, but after everything that happened yesterday it is completely understandable."

"Really?" Ai asked.

"Yeah," Shizuko laughed again.

The woman was glowing. _Somebody got laid this morning,_ Ai thought.

Momo was staring blankly at the scene. Her eyes met Ai's and held. She saw sorrow in the Lieutenant. It pained her, but what could she do?

"So what is on the itinerary today?"

"Filing." She beamed, "I figured the rest of the squad wouldn't mind an extra day to gossip and then we can really hit the bonding tomorrow."

"Bonding?" Ai said softly.

"I'd like see how well all of you do with team work," Shizuko said casually. "Will put these in alphabetical order please? Manami, are those make-shift folders labeled? "

"Yes sir," the twins answered as one.

Shizuko's laughter reminded Ai of bells, "that was adorable! But please, I really don't want to be referred to as 'sir' or anything close to it for that matter. How about Shizuko? After all, you ladies have been here much longer than I have."

The girls looked at each other questioningly and shrugged in unison. Ai took the papers Shizuko held out and Manami handed her the 'folders'. Shizuko then ordered Manami to organize another stack. All four worked in silence for many awkward minutes.

Ai couldn't stand it, especially since her thoughts kept drifting to a certain tight assed captain. She had to make conversation.

"So…Captain, I mean, Shizuko…are you upset your parents sent you here?"

All the others seemed to stop moving.

Shizuko sighed and shifted, "Well yes and no…" She confessed, "This brought me to terms with what I am and made me face the facts. But there are those that I will miss dearly back home…"

"Who?" Ai whipped her head around. Momo had spoken. There was a surprise…

It seemed to shock the other two girls in the room as well.

"Well," Shizuko began. Ai had to admire the way the new Captain didn't hesitate, because she was sure Captain Zaraki had explained everything to her. "At the bar I used to work at I had three of the best friends in the world. We were all completely different but closer than family. I mean none of us even had the same reasons for working there."

Ai stacked a report evenly, "What do you mean by that?"

"Yes," Manami pressed, "What were they like?"

Shizuko laughed, but continued to sort papers as she talked, "Well, Gwen was a trip," she snickered, "I guess, you could call her our fearless leader, considering she was the one that had been at the bar the longest. Not to mention the fact she was the most hardheaded person I've ever met. She's claims to be of Asian decent, but her hair is a pale, pale blonde and her eyes…good grief! They are so blue they appear purple! She also has a good eye for chic fashion, although her wardrobe resembles that of a stripper."

Ai wasn't sure how to react. Was this woman serious? She wasn't quite sure how a young woman such as the one she had described would go over with Soul Society…

"And then there was Charlie, the sweetest thing in the world. She is unbelievably shy and doesn't care much for talking when you first meet her." the new captain sighed, "Her real name is Charleston, after a city. It's actually funny because she takes care of her sister India, which is a country and then she has a son named Denver which is also a city. She works three jobs trying to support all three of them. You see Indi, that's India's nickname, is 17 and rebellious…their father walked out when Indi was five and their mother passed away about nine months ago, so Charlie does all she can to get by…"

"What about the baby's father?" the lieutenant asked with open curiosity. She had scooted closer so she could here more of the conversation.

"Oh, him," Shizuko said flatly, "none of us no who he is. She met him one night before we new her and apparently she knew him no longer than one night…But we all try to help with Denver, he's a great baby. He sleeps all night and will just let mollycoddle him to your heart's content."

Ai looked up to see the wistful look in Shizuko's eyes. She recognized the face of longing and her heart went out to her new Captain, "What about the third girl?" she found herself asking.

"Oh, Maeve!" Shizuko's face lit up, "she is a firecracker! She's the struggling actress trying to get by and loving every hardship. She is Irish to the bone, with fiery red hair and emerald eyes. I guess she could be called our "philosopher"; many times she'll simply zone out and say things that are completely off the wall, however they generally make perfect sense…"

Her laugh trailed off and the four of them sat in silence.

The lapse was not nearly as awkward as the original silence. It felt natural almost, as though it might belong.

"Ok," Captain Fon sighed, "I have something I would like to discuss with the three of you…I'd like to know the way your division usually goes about training…I have discussed things with Kenpachi." At that moment Ai felt amusement and horror pass through her simultaneously. Amusement at the fact she had no one refer to Captain Zaraki as 'Kenpachi', well, besides his lieutenant, but that was a different story completely. And the horror was the cause of her discussing training tactics with 'Kenpachi'. "Although I do pray you train nothing the 11th division. I don't know that I could handle that…"

"Well," Manami spoke first, "I believe this is a question Lieutenant Hinamori would best be qualified to answer."

All heads turned to brunette. She kept her head down but spoke, "don't you think it would be pointless for us to continue with the old tactics…" no one missed how she avoided saying his name.

"I agree," Ai found herself speaking out. She could stand by and watch her suffer, "If we continue the old way, it would only weaken us against them. He would be prepared for us."

"Okay, because I have some ideas," Shizuko set aside her work. "How well does this division do on teamwork?"

Ai and Manami looked at one another. Ai wasn't sure how to answer that, as she had never actually thought about it. She noticed Manami only shrugged. It appeared they were all at a loss for words.

Shizuko sighed, "I see…" she laughed. Ai didn't ever remember being around someone so uplifting. "Well, I would really like to work on teamwork as well as personal strength. You see, I am gonna need all of your help tomorrow as I don't know anybody."

The four girls circled up to discuss the plan for the next day.

* * *

~Meanwhile at the 6th division~

Renji sat facing Byakuya. He had no idea what to say…he'd stopped by Hisagi's place that morning to see if he had heard from Ai. No luck. He didn't have it in him to stop by her place. For all he knew she might not even be there…but he still should have checked…

"What I witnessed last night was unacceptable," Byakuya began, "you shame your squad."

"Captain, with all due respect," Renji was being extremely choosey with his words, "I don't find my sex life to be any of your business."

"You were paying the third seat of the 5th division for sex," he stated evenly, "Renji that is disgraceful. Aren't you ashamed that you have to pay a girl for sex?"

The fact that Captain Kuchiki was even saying the word sex put Renji at the crossroads of horror and laughter. Was this his way of showing he cared?

"Well, yeah," Renji admitted, "but I just thought it might…"

He let the sentence trail.

"Might what?" the older shinigami prompted.

"Lead into something more…"

Byakuya sighed calmly as though he were dealing with an ill-mannered child, "Renji don't be so naïve, women like her are only interested in one thing." Without waiting for Renji's response he continued, "Now, go file those reports."

* * *

Sorry it took so long!

My next chapter of Tainted Innocence should be out in a day or two!

Since school's out, I can work more! Please be patient with me!

Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pheonocia

ACELUVER

BelialSotona

sesshy13

Lakis

ThierryMyst

ShadowDragon2424

PandoraNC

Please read the Tainted Innocence as well! They run hand in hand!

BTW: Reviews fuel my creative juices!

_**-Fallon-**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own BLEACH, just Ai, Manami, Shizuko and a few others.**

_**WARNING!!! **_**Mature content ahead!**

_**Special Thanks!!! To**__**Illegitimi**__**- I know you didn't want this but you deserve this! She is my muse!**_

* * *

**4. Unfinished Business**

The girls worked diligently through lunch. Ai was enjoying her time with the others. To her it showed promise for a brighter future. The fifth division had been through hell, but sitting and painting a small bat a cherry red gave her hope. She truly found Shizuko to be a genuine character. Momo may have been quiet but the peeks Ai had been making at her face had shown slight clues that the light may have been sneaking back into her eyes.

"Um, Captain," Manami said softly. Ai raised an eyebrow when Shizuko remained unmoved from her task "Captain?..."

"I don't think she wants you to call her that," Momo murmured. Ai wasn't sure whether laughing would be inappropriate or not so she opted not to.

"Oh…uh, Shizuko," she tried.

Shizuko looked up with a huge grin and Ai covered her mouth to keep the giggles in, "yes?"

"Well, its get-getting sort of well past noon," her eyes were downcast. Ai was always disappointed when her sister would revert into her shell. Manami was strong. Why couldn't she show everyone the queen of ice that would manifest when she was angered? What would it take for her to open up?

"Yes," Shizuko nodded, "I suppose it is about time for you to head to the 12th division."

"What's going on?" Momo spoke.

All eyes turned to her as they had become habit of doing that day. Ai began to chew her lip, _well, _she thought_, here would be a big test for Momo…How is she gonna react for a girl she used to care for? Did Aizen destroy the lovable young woman we knew?_

"Last night, I ran into Captain Kurotsuchi…"Manami sighed, "literally… this caused him to drop the only vile that existed of a serum he'd created. So, now I am to report to him everyday after I've completed my duties for this division…"

"What?"Momo's face was unreadable to most but Ai could see through it, "That's terrible…Please be careful…"

"Don't worry," Ai scoffed with hold heartedness, "Captain Creepy was put in his place last night. Captains Kuchiki, Zaraki, and Fon- I mean Shizuko- thoroughly threatened him. It was great!"

Ai caught Momo's eye with a knowing gaze. _You can try and lie to yourself, but this is good for you, _she thought_._

"Yes," Manami put in. she sounded slightly disapproving when she spoke to her sister; enough so to have Ai lifting an eyebrow, "I should be going." She turned to Shizuko, "what time should we report in the morning?"

"Hmmm…" Shizuko tapped her nails, "let's say eight again! We'll start a schedule…"

"Ok," Manami stood up and dusted her uniform. She looked to Ai, "Be good for Captain Kuchiki…"

Ai's jaw fell open. Manami truly believed that if she spent enough time with that pompous ass she would somehow 'see the light'. She loved her twin, but that was complete insanity. That man was _the _biggest jerk out of all the Captains left. Sure, there was Mayuri, but in her opinion he was just creepy. On the jerk meter Byakuya Kuchiki outshined all the rest. Sure he pretended to be some type of loyal servant, but eventually something would give and the world would really see how he ran that pack of…of…of _swine_. The only one she could know for sure she had no problem with was Renji. But quite a few of those men in the 6th division weren't worth shit. She was well aware of that the 11th had that reputation and sure all divisions had their looneys but 6th took the entire damn bakery. She would not let him control her life. Ever. Then a light bulb went off…She still had unfinished business to see to.

"Um…Shizuko?" Ai tapped her shoulder, she had no problem calling her captain by her first name. The brunette just appeared to be in very deep thought.

"Uh, yes?" she shook her head, "Sorry…"

"We just painted the last house," Ai informed her holding up the little house block. Tomorrows train should be fun!

"Ok, great!" she smiled. Shizuko's eyes swiftly scanned the room, "Well, I guess you guys can head out if you'd like to. I can handle the rest of this stuff."

"Really?" Ai asked. _Cha-ching! _Her brain exulted, "Because I was kinda thinking I might go find Renji, to talk about last night…"

Understanding Renji was the Byakuya's lieutenant she nodded, "Of course, as long as you get to Captain Kuchiki's home by sundown that will be fine."

"I know," Ai sighed as she headed to the door. She needed find the red head and quick. Oh boy did she have some plans for him! , "See, you guys in the morning!"

* * *

She made her way to the 6th division with the determination of a lioness on the hunt. It was do or die and she most certainly planned to _do._ She chuckled softly as that pun played through her head. She could only pray she could find him alone. But as the more she thought the more she doubted she could. _Now wait a just a minute!_ She internally scolded herself, _you are a third seat for pities sake! _She chewed her lip hard as she walked. Another light bulb! Perfect.

Moments later she was stalking the outside perimeter of the office in which she knew Renji and Byakuya worked. With a little luck, she could find Renji-_sweet! _She wanted to squeal when she saw him working by an open window. She clutched the pebble in her hand, mentally aimed the pitch and threw. She had to refrain from cheering when it bounced right off of his forehead. He looked up ready to curse when their eyes met. She held a finger over her mouth signaling his silence. She motioned him out.

She had to wait a mere two minutes before he joined her behind the tree.

"Got an hour or two?" she purred.

"Yeah," he nodded so enthusiastically she nearly giggled-she really needed to work on that laughter issue, "The Captain just let me off."

"Come with me," she ran a hand up his cheek. Suppressed another giggle when the pun hit her. She was on a roll.

Swiftly and with admirable speed they maneuvered through the Seireitei to her home. Manami was with Creepy so she had no worries of getting caught for the act she was bound and determined to commit. After shutting locking the house's front door she knew they were home free, she could just feel it.

She turned to him, "I am very sorry for what happened last night…" she murmured with an irresistible allure. She could play if the mood struck. And the mood had exploded.

"It 's alright," he said shaking his head, "I actually wanted to apologize too," he sighed, "I heard about what you have to do…"

"Oh Renji," she crooned, "I'll be fine, however…" she cupped him and wanted to roll in satisfaction when his breath caught, "We have unfinished business to see to."

"But I don't have the mon-"

"Ah-ah," she scolded and tightened her grip. He moaned involuntarily, "Forget the money."

She kissed him, letting every bit of anger and frustration out into it. When he nipped her lip, she knew she'd won him over on the idea. Tongues intermingled, performing the most sacred of pre-mating rituals. Taking him by the collar she was amazingly able to maneuver them from the foyer and into her bedroom with out unlocking from his mouth. His hands ran up the sides of her body and dislodged the top of the robe. She grinned and pushed him onto her bed. She was in control of this and he quickly understood when she helped him out of his uniform in record time. It was interesting to find himself pinned under a fully clothed woman while he was clad only in his birthday suit.

She ran her nails of his muscled torso, "these tattoos are _so _arousing," she chanted reverently. She traced one with the tip of her finger, "mine only decorates the middle of my forehead," her whine ended on a sigh, "I envy you that fact."

She slid down his body reminding him of hot liquid as she fit herself between his legs. His cock was at full attention. With a smirk she took the shaft in her hands. Holding him with her right hand she used the tip of her left index finger to trace a vein all the way to the head. Without any hesitation she leaned down and lazily licked. He bucked at the sudden contact. She grinned up at him while her hands continued to massage, "did you like that?" he groaned words that were impossible to decipher. She gave a husky laugh, before bowing to take his balls into her mouth. She hummed in approval of his rearing out of pleasure forcing a strangle cry. Pulling away she blew cold air on to his semi-wet penis. She gave another chuckle in response to his expression.

"What do say we get skin to skin, huh?" she asked as she stood up. She dropped her robes and stood before him utterly nude. She lifted a hand to her own breast, tweaking a nipple. It hardened as Renji moaned. "One of those men, are we?" she took her time straddling to ensure he got a good look at her dripping opening, "would like a show?" she wasn't exactly fond of giving them but she wouldn't deny a craving she brought the poor guy. But to her pleasure he shook his head, before lowering his mouth to her breast. This time it was her turn to moan. She leaned her head back in ecstasy, "That's it…" she encouraged. Then he nibbled slightly. She gasped.

Releasing his ponytail produced her wonderful handles for the wild ride she was drawing out. He switched breasts and she tightened her hold. His erection rested between them, against her stomach. She was itching to be filled. Craving it. She pulled his mouth back up to hers and plunged. She forced the fire, feigned the passion, but couldn't fool herself-Renji however was another story- she knew all too well this was not the sort of love making she'd ever dreamed of, but at least she was in control. She scavenged every crevice of his mouth, drawing out his playful tongue. He yanked his head back.

"Please Ai," he grunted, "stop teasing."

"Yes sir," she grinned and shoved him onto his back.

With unusual grace she aligned herself up over him and drove her self down and forced him in. he shout was primitive as he filled her. She was tight for a girl with her reputation. Ai cried out, her fears and frustrations were easing in a fun and creative way. After seconds for adjustment, she began to ride him. The peak of satisfaction was so close, but she couldn't reach it. She leaned down over him, an elbow on either side of his head, causing his cock to ram straight into her g-spot. But the pending climax only built and built and built. There were no signs of her reaching it anytime soon. Her name coming from Renji's cries of elation brought her back to what was going on. He was ramming up into her, a position he didn't have much experience in. much to her displeasure he reached he filled her as he came. She fell off of him, well aware he was spent. She lay beside him and ran a hand down his cheek.

"So?" she was gasping for breath.

"That," breath, "was," breath, "insane." His panting continued.

"I'm so very glad," she took a deep breath, "you thought so," _because I didn't,_ she finished in her head. She always climaxed with Shuhei. Even when Shuhei was dead drunk! Half the stuff they did never went over as well as that just had…

So why wasn't she satisfied?

* * *

OK! There you go! A really good chance for Ai to be dirty!

Please check out _Scientific Love_! Its Manami's story with Kurotsuchi!

OR

Take a look-see and _Tainted Innocence_! The romance between Shizuko and Kenpachi!

BTW: Reviews really help keep me motivated…Not to mention I want feedback on this lemon!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Illegitimi

Poprocks311

animeGirl2709

ThierryMyst

For your reviews!

_**-Fallon-**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own BLEACH, just Ai, Manami, Shizuko and a few others.**

_**Special Thanks!!! To**__**Illegitimi**__**- I know you didn't want this but you deserve this! She is my muse!**_

* * *

**5. Rage**

Ai awoke early. The day before had been a wild one; after Byakuya woke her up late and discovered the scars she's always kept hidden, she had spent a good portion of her day with her Captain, Lieutenant, and twin, followed by a round of energetic yet unsatisfying sex with Renji. The day had ended sweetly when she'd returned to Byakuya's home as he had seemed completely clueless as too the recreation she had taken part in. A big downer was she was still unable to satisfy herself-which she would openly admit to doing on a regular basis; perhaps the fact that she couldn't be too loud was a part of it…she wasn't sure but whatever the problem was sure as hell made her uncomfortable.

She sat at the oak vanity pulling the top back of her hair back when the door opened. It was Byakuya. It gave her an odd thrill to see him without his captain's robes, scarf, or kenseikan. His eyes met hers in the mirror and held for longer than she felt was appropriate.

"You're awake." He said as he stepped toward her.

When she would normally have responded with a sarcastic comment, she only replied a quiet, "Yes…

We're training today…"

"That's productive," he gave a nod. Seeming to be uncomfortable he shifted, "Since you still have a good hour, are you hungry?"

She turned to face to face him, "you're going to let me eat?"

When the anger flashed in his eyes, she stood up to face him on even ground, "Fine," he said sternly, "go hungry." He looked around the room, "Make your bed. The servants don't come to your room."

"Well, seeing as it's probably meant to be your closet; no one should come in here," she tilted her head. Then she decided to have some fun with him, "Unless this is the room you hide your mistresses in," she took one more step and taking the lapels of his robes into her hands.

When his heart rate sped up, his stomach dropped. This feeling hadn't touched him since…Hisana. The shame oozed into the pit of his abdomen, why should such intimate feelings be awakened by a whore? She was so beneath him it was laughable, but here she was trying to play games with his head. Well, he why shouldn't he teach her a lesson? If she insisted on acting like a whore why shouldn't he treat as such?

He let his hands rest on her waist and lowered his head until his mouth was even with her ear, "it could be…" his right had traced up her back as the left ventured down over well-toned ass and down her thigh bringing it up over his hip so he was positioned between her legs, "What do you say?"

She didn't even have to gasp before he had her pinned against the wall with her legs around his waist and her hands digging into his shoulder. His mouth traveled down her jaw, stopping to suck at the soft skin under her ear. However, the next thing Byakuya knew her elbow was colliding with his throat. He stumbled back in shock.

"You arrogant son of a bitch," she spit, "How dare you! Do you realize what a hypocrite you are?"

"Don't even start," he coughed, "You came onto me."

"Ha!" she gave and exasperated laugh, "But there was absolutely nothing serious in that! You have made it very clear what you think of me…"

Having recovered almost completely he was straightened, "Should I pay you next time?"

_**Smack!**_

The pain exploded in his cheek.

"You are such an ass…" she growled before stalking out of the room.

When he appeared before her, she screamed in frustration, "Get away from me."

"You will not walk away from me." He told her calmly. He took by the arm and walked her back into the room. He took a deep breath, "I will apologize for my actions. But you must-" he stopped when he saw she had turned away from him completely and covered her ears, "Really, Ai don't be childish." he went to take her arm again, but she abruptly turned and bit his hand, "Dammit, Ai!" he swore shaking his hand.

"NO!" she shouted jumping up, "Don't call me Ai! You may be my superior, I may be required to live under your controlling roof, but we are _not_ on a first name basis!"

"Would you calm down? I am on-"

"No, I will not calm down!" She spit leaning towards him, "You have insulted me and I will not stand for it. I have worked my ass off to earn my position. I might sleep with men for extra cash, but after what I've lived through I will always believe that I can never have enough. And I don't sleep with any man with cash, I actually have some standards. My body is mine and it will not be used unless I approve. I am in control of my life…" her chest was heaving by the time she was done, her eyes dry, "Now get out of my way, I have to go to work."

Understanding he could get no where he simply stepped out of her way. She stormed past him. He was left to stare at an empty room. She was nothing like any other woman he had ever dealt with and he doubted there would ever be another like her. She was just the opposite of what was appropriate for the head of the Kuchiki household to even think of allowing under the roof. But it was part her punishment; surely the elders would understand if word of her presence got out…then again he was the head of the family so why did it matter? Why did it matter that it mattered about anything? Shouldn't he be able to tell them her crime? Why did he felt obliged to keep it quiet?

Maybe it was because of her demeanor; she wasn't afraid to tell him to stick it nor to speak her mind. She wouldn't just bend to what he said, she stood her ground. She wasn't ashamed of her decisions. Then the family bond he'd witnessed sparked more than just envy…deep down he wanted her to help him. He'd done so little on his own and was still unsure of the choices he made, but she didn't seem to regret even one.

* * *

Ai walked upon Momo and Shizuko at the training grounds from the west at exactly the same time Manami arrived from the east. They smiled at one another before going to work. They placed one bag of wooden block by each pile of blind folds Momo had laid out. Working together they had everything set up a good fifteen minutes before eight.

They sure did work well together, Ai found herself reflecting. Shizuko was one different Captain that was for sure, but it was neat to learn completely new tactics for training. Momo was dedicated to what she did, giving it her all. Then Manami was the most competent and level-headed in every way-or that's all she was willing to share. It had the potential for a kick-ass team, which Aizen would never see coming from the division he'd deserted.

Ai's heart went out to Shizuko when the skeptical division arrived. The hard times were just beginning for the new woman.

Shizuko sighed and swallowed her pride, "Hello there everybody," she smiled brightly, "I'm Shizuko Fon, which you probably already know." _Breath Shizuko!_ Ai's mind coached. "I am your new-you know what forget it! I'm not gonna waste my breath…Why don't you just ask me if you want to know something." When the lean guy with pale white skin, coal black hair and ominous blue eyes but looked 100 percent cocky raised his hand, Ai braced for the worst; Shinya Kai had a reputation for being an all-around pain in the ass.

"Is it true you're banging Captain Zaraki?" he smirked.

_Shit._ Ai's gaze shifted to Shizuko to see how she's react, but the Captain's face never changed.

"Yes," she replied without batting an eye.

"Sort of a cheap way to get Captain," he shrugged. His eyes laminated with sick humor.

He always had to be a dick…

"Whatever works right?" Shizuko lifted an eyebrow. _Damn,_ Ai smirked to herself; _girl can roll with the punches. Perfect._ "Anymore questions?" no hands, "Great." She turned to Momo, who Ai new was pissed, "Let's get started." Shizuko then faced the rest of the group, "We are going to split you into groups of seven, the four us will have a number groups a piece to manage. However, only one group for each of us will go at a time. You will each be blind folded and given two or three shapes however your leader-Lieutenant Hinamori, 3rd seat Takahashi, 4th seat Takahashi or myself- will keep two. There are seven different shapes and five colors of each shape. Your job is to figure out the color and shapes your leader is holding. Now the only-"

The same guy from earlier snorted. _Don't be an ass_, Ai prayed; but like that would have mattered "If we're blind folded how can we know the color?"

_Imbecile…_

Shizuko gave him a patient glance, "A wonderful question! And if you would let me finish you would know. The only way we can help you is by telling you the color of your own shapes."

"What good will this do us?" her ever so curious friend demanded. Ai could only shake her head.

"Excuse me dear, but what is your name?" she was being forced to relate back to her deep breathing tactics.

"Shinya Kai," his chest seemed to puff out. _The biggest dick-head this side of the Seireitei…_ Ai finished his intro in her head.

"Well, Shinya," Shizuko stepped toward him, "if each of you are strong individually, but suck-ass as a team, where can you get?" she circled around and Ai's head came up, "How do you expect to fight an army, if you can't work together? If you try to fight by yourself, they will over power you because you won't know how to play off of each other. There is the saying; "you're only as strong as your weakest link". Well from what I've seen most of your links aren't even connected."

Wow…She had hit the nail on the head, that was part of the reason so many teams had failed the human world simulations for hollow fighting back in the academy, because they couldn't work together. Aizen would e counting on that for sure.

By this point Shizuko had circled back to his face, "Any questions?" he shook his head. His eyes were wide and the perfected picture of shock, "Good, we'll do this my way. Hinamori, help me count off."

* * *

By the time they were done for the day Ai was wound tight! All had gone generally well, some groups had gotten the hang of things and got it done fast with a single person taking charge and getting real stuff done. Other groups would sometimes argue and gripe for ten minutes before getting the right idea. Overall though, it had gone well.

"That was great," Ai exclaimed with a hoot of laughter, "you really handed it to Shinya! The look on his face was priceless!"

"I believe the division benefited very much from today," Manami said as well.

"Manami…" Momo spoke, "Are you alright?"

"Just a headache," she raised a hand to her temple, "I-um…I should be heading to Captain Kurotsuchi…"

"Anxious much?" Ai cocked an eyebrow. She had refrained from saying anything as Manami handled her problems on her own, but she was acting _very_ strange…

She paled visibly, "Well no-I only-you see, if I get done fast it's less time I have to spend with him you know…"

"Well yeah but," Ai went to take her twin by the wrists and the she whimpered in pain. Ai's guard went up, "Manami," she growled shaking her head. She knew very well what it was as she used one daily herself, "you let down the illusion kido, _now_."

It was more than easy to know when she did. The three other women were horrified. Her wrists were bandaged in what must have once been white, however blood had begun to soak through. Her temples were a ghastly site as bruising was spreading down to below both of her eyes from a matching set of holes directly set on each temple.

"I'll kill him!" Ai howled; she pulled out her sword. The demented man had no idea what was coming for him. Ai's rip his balls off and then feed them to him. Manami would _not _be hurt. Not again. They had been through hell and back and Ai wouldn't dare to let her do it again. "That son of a bitch has no idea what's coming! Captain or not," Ai continued to rant, "Momo you take her home, I'm going to the 12th division. His balls are _mine_!"

"NO!" the screamed ripped from Manami and all eyes turned to her. The only time Ai had ever heard Manami scream was when either of them were being hurt. It nearly ripped her in two to hear it then, "I asked him to. He bandaged me, really I'm fine…He was hurt too…they machine malfunctioned and in attempt to get it off of me, he hurt himself…really, please…I won't volunteer anymore, but I do owe him…"

Ai was fuming. Her sword drawn in one hand the other clenched in a fist, "Why?'Nami…" what was the world coming to?

"I don't know…"she looked to the ground, "it was dumb, I won't do it again."

Ai's jaw was still tight. What choice did she have? She was in no position not to understand. So she said the only thing she felt plausible, "Don't hide anything else."

"Manami," Shizuko put a hand on her shoulder. "We care about you, if you need us…all you have to is-" Shizuko stopped short. She proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach beside Ai's feet.

"Captain!" Manami gasped leaned over her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she groaned, "I just have extreme pre-menstrual symptoms…"

"Gross," was the agreed upon reaction, which only had Shizuko laughing.

* * *

OK! There you go! A really good chance for Ai to interact with out using her sexual organs! And be her erratic self!

Please check out _Scientific Love_! Its Manami's story with Kurotsuchi!

OR

Take a look-see and _Tainted Innocence_! The romance between Shizuko and Kenpachi!

BTW: Reviews really help keep me motivated…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ivoryclaw

PandoraNC

kudokuchan69

Illegitimi

Poprocks311

ThierryMyst

For your reviews!

_**-Fallon-**_


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer- I don't own BLEACH, just Ai, Manami, Shizuko and a few others.

_**Special Thanks!!! To**__**Illegitimi**__**- I know you didn't want this but you deserve this! She is my muse!**_

* * *

**6. Destruction **

Ai walked toward the 5th division almost an hour early. She had gone by the bar the night before-after running it by her keeper of course. She hadn't seen Shuhei, but perhaps that was a good thing as she probably blamed him the most for the predicament she was in. if he hadn't volunteered her to help Renji none of this would have happened. She would have been able to be there for her sister. Before she got the chance to knock on Shizuko's door, the captain slid it open with and gave her a look of suspicion.

"Did you sneak out of Captain Kuchiki's?" Shizuko grinned.

"I told him I was leaving," Ai gave a shrug and returned the smile. She had told him she was leaving as she had rapped as loud as she could on the connect door until she heard him shuffle out of bed. It still made her want to laugh, "You feeling any better?"

"Yes, thanks for asking!" she stepped outside with Ai and held up a packet of papers, "I need to drop this by my aunts if you'd like to join me."

"Sure," she went into step beside Shizuko. It was odd how well Shizuko just moved into the position of captain. She was a great girl, but Ai never imagined they'd find someone she would like so quickly. She couldn't wait until they faced Aizen.

On the way back from the 2nd division still neither one had spoken, but it wasn't awkward by any means just peaceful. Almost like they had been friends for a long while. It also could have been that they were both a bit tired, but either way, they were both comfortable. The Seireitei was quiet that morning, peaceful…at least until the laughter rang out…Manami's laughter…

She looked to Shizuko whose head had snapped up.

"I heard it too," she murmured, "Who could she be up with this early?"

"Let's go see," Ai took Shizuko by the hand and led her in the direction of the home the twin's shared. What they came upon would be burned into Ai's mind for the rest of her existence. Manami and _Mayuri Kurotsuchi_ walked hand in hand. They stopped just outside the entrance to the house. What had that sick man done to her? Ai knew Manami was desperate for love deep down, but to be that desperate as to let that creep blind her? When he leaned down for a kiss, Ai's blood began to boil. However heat was only added to the fire when she watched Manami's tongue enter his mouth. Did they know they were in public?

She took a step to intervene but the hand that clamped on her arm stopped her. She looked to her Captain, "I can't let him hurt her," she hissed, "He's despicable, to play on her emotions to get to her visions."

"Now Ai," Shizuko said calmly, "We don't know that that is the case…maybe-"

"What? He has the capacity to love?" Ai spit, "This is the man that turns his subordinates into bombs and injects his own daughter with poison. He barely knows her!"

Shizuko didn't speak but didn't let her arm go either. She seemed to be thinking, "Why don't we go by the 12th division after training?" she quirked an eyebrow, "I'll send Manami off to do something and we can see what he has to say for himself."

"Deal," Ai nodded. She would _not_ put up with any bullshit when it came to Manami. And she was going to show that twisted captain what happened when you messed with her family…

* * *

Training couldn't have gone by any slower for Ai. She couldn't even really remember what they had been doing…maybe it involved problem solving, but it didn't really matter anymore. Ai had been so fixated on watching on Manami she couldn't have concentrated. She had been so happy; Ai didn't think she had ever seen her smile so much. Now she stood off to the tapping her foot.

Momo happened to notice and touched her sleeve, "Is everything ok?"

"No," Ai sighed simply, "But if the captain would hurry up it will be…"

"Oh…" Momo murmured, "Well, since we're done here I'm going to go take these to Toshiro."

"Wait!" Shizuko called, "I want you to take Manami with you."

"What?" both girls chimed in unison.

"I really need to get to the 12th-"

"Manami," Ai cut her sister off shortly, "It's just an errand. Not to mention she's your captain, not Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

"I know that…" Manami said looking to the ground. She turned her body towards Shizuko, "Yes captain, please forgive me for arguing…"

"Manami-" Shizuko went to take her hand but the quiet woman didn't notice. Manami had already taken Momo by the hand leaving Ai and Shizuko alone. The captain turned to Ai, "Well are you ready? I think we had better hurry as she seems eager to get to see him."

"I was just thinking the same thing…" Ai nodded.

The two women moved swiftly through the Seireitei neither caring who noticed their hot pursuit. By the time they made it to the 12th division Ai had worked up a radiating mad. She was really going to hand it to him. Ai led the way through the front door and took a sort of scrawny looking man by the front of his uniform.

"Take us to your Captain," Ai growled.

The younger soul reaper's face twisted in horrified shock.

"Ai," Shizuko said softly and put her hand to her 3rd seat's arm, before gently removing the young man from her grasp, "please, it is very important that we speak with your Captain."

"Y-yes sir," he nodded and immediately he took off down the hall to the left, "He's in the middle of a new s-s-study so he might not be that friendly right now…"

"We'll go in so you don't take any heat," Shizuko smiled.

How could she be so calm? This man had violated her sister! He was using her! Ai was sick and tired of men taking advantage of their family. It was surreal how much trouble the two got into with the opposite gender. It needed to stop. It would stop.

"He right inside this-"

"Thanks," Ai spit before he could finish and threw open the door. "Kurotsuchi!"

The reason for her frustration whipped around to face her, a sneer already fixed on his face, "I do believe its Captain Kurotsuchi to you. And I have no business with you. Incase you didn't notice I'm in the-"

"Stay the hell away from my sister." She growled having no idea what he had just spoken to her.

He put down the tool in his hand and crossed his arms over his chest, "I do not answer to you and neither does she what she and I do is real-"

"No." she interrupted yet again. "You have no-"

"Ai," Shizuko cut in as she had found herself doing a lot that day, "Let him talk." She looked to Captain Kurotsuchi, "What was that all about this morning? Why were you and Manami out so early?"

"It is none of your concern." His voice was chilly.

"None of my concern?" Ai gave an exasperated laugh. He was had some nerve…"She is my twin. She has been through hell and does not need you to play with her heart. You've already messed her up physically; she doesn't need anymore mental trauma. So you sick bastard, keep the hell out of her life."

"No, Ai." An ice cold voice cut in from behind her. Ai's heart fell, she was too late. He had already weaseled his way into her head. With a heavy heart she faced her twin. Manami's face was set in a frosty glare, but her eyes mirrored hurt and betrayal, "you keep the hell out of mine and Mayuri's relationship. I have always tried my damnedest to stay out of your life and you and I both know how hard that is for me. But I try, because it's what I always believed was the right thing. However, here you are forcing your way into _my_ life. That will not work."

"'Nami!" Ai shook her head, "He's just using you for your visions. Don't you see that?"

"He and I have already discussed these things," Manami lifted her head in defiance.

"After all men have done to you, you decide to get involved with a sadist?" Ai was desperate to keep Manami safe, why wouldn't she listen?

"Don't start with me," Manami was beginning to shake, "first of all, you do not know him at all. Secondly, I could say a thing or two about what _our_ experiences with men have done to you and Mayuri knows about my past. He knows everything…"

Ai's anger hit its peak and she boiled completely over, "Are you insane?!" she screamed, "Give him something to use against you! Manami you're only going to get hurt again! And let me ask you this: what were you doing with him this morning?"

A tear slid down Manami's cheek and Ai saw the embarrassment register on her sister's face. She was too pissed to notice the swell of pride when Manami stood her ground for her last statement, "he was walking me home," She managed through gritted teeth, "because I warmed his bed last night." Manami looked to Kurotsuchi, "I'm so sorry…" and with that she ran out of the room.

Pure shock filled Ai when she watched the most frightening Captain (to her) take a few staggered steps in the direction her retreating sister. However when he reversed his stance to face her she was stunned by the look of un-adultered rage he gave her. Good. She was very proud to have ruined his plan. She took that train of thought because there was nothing within her that could reason he would actually care for anyone.

"Thanks you son of a bitch!" she roared as her hand picked up an empty beaker on the table to her right, "you just _ruined _my relationship with my sister!" she hurled the glass object at him before taking off to the only place she had to go. The 6th division.

* * *

By the time she reached Byakuya's office she was out of breath. She had not looked back nor stopped her sprint since she threw the beaker. She'd have to answer for that one, but she hoped it cut him…deep…right across that creepy face. She didn't even knock but simply threw open the door and waltzed right inside-stopping her run of course. Closing her eyes she paused just inside the door and listened.

"There is no reason for four of you to go the Rukongai on a simple routine evaluation," Byakuya's smooth voice carried to her.

"But Captain I really-"

"This is not up for discussion. You and one other member will run the route. With the pending war, I can not afford to let all four of you go any longer."

Ai's heart rate began to speed back up as she advanced toward the voices. If he was speaking with the man she thought he was she would know that it was a sign. A sign, that she would forever be trapped by her past. But no…she could face that man now. She was higher up than he was. He couldn't touch her…

She walked through the door way and right in on the meeting. Byakuya, Renji, and three men sat around a table. All eyes turned to her, but hers were set on one man and one man alone.

He hadn't changed…his eyes were still an unforgiving onyx. His platinum hair pulled into a slender ponytail. She cringed when he smiled at her and had her scar burning all over again. For such an evil man, he wasn't bad looking, which made her stomach churn.

"Ai," he greeted throwing up a hand, "You look like you've seen a ghost? Are you alright?"

She let out a scream that was deafening before high tailing it right back out of the place she had just entered.

Byakuya was stunned. When she had first entered his body had gone cold as she looked like she'd been ready to pass out. Then she gave the helpless howl and he had no idea what to do. But the second Renji shifted beside him to go after her, the older man placed his hand on his shoulder to stop him, "Renji, finish this meeting. You know what I want to get done."

With those last couple orders he was up and after her as fast as his flash step could take him.

* * *

Ai couldn't think. Her breath was trapped in her throat. She just wanted away. Away from everything. Images raced through her mind. Images of blood, rape, and abuse. Her body ached. Her head pounded. Her heart burned in agony. What was she expected to do? What choices did she have? She was intelligent enough to understand that no matter how far she ran, her ghosts would always be there. When she tripped and fell right on her face she made no attempt to pick herself up. She was too weak. She wasn't like her twin who could hold in most anything until she was alone. Manami would have picked herself up, but Ai simply couldn't…

Byakuya found her that way. Wailing face first in the middle of the dirt path. The sounds she was making were that of a maltreated animal. His usual calm was shattered and he ran to her. Never had he felt so panicked-save the time Rukia had nearly been executed, but he had no choice in that…However that was not the issue here and he would not stand for what he was witnessing.

He laid a hand on her back and all hell broke lose. She began to thrash, cursing.

"Get the hell away from me!" Ai shrieked throwing her arms behind her to hit the ghost in her mind, "You will not touch me! Never again! I'll kill you, you bastard!"Satisfaction gave her a bit of courage when she felt her nail make contact with skin.

"Ai," Byakuya didn't think about the blood running from the wound she given his cheek, but concentrated on Ai and Ai alone. Was this really the same girl that loved to put him in his place? She was fragile…"You're alright, I've got you. I won't hurt you. I-"

When she turned and made eye contact with him the horror melded with recognition and just as quickly washed over with shame. Her tears became fresh again once more before she gave one last push against him and took off again. He stood to go after her but was stopped.

"Captain!" Renji shouted as he ran up, glad Byakuya stopped instead of continuing after the scared girl, "Let her go…she'll come back when she's ready…" it was odd to see the look of loss on his Captain's face, but it had him understanding that what was forming between Ai Takahashi and Byakuya Kuchiki was something he thought would do them both a lot of good…

"She needs to be calmed," Byakuya said.

"Captain…" Renji sighed, "Walk with me…"

* * *

One more thing Ai had to add to the list of how terribly bad her day was going. The man that she'd wanted to be nothing more than a bitch to had just tried to comfort her. What hurt the most was that it would have been so nice to turn into him and allow his to console her. But she wouldn't. She couldn't. That require something intimate, because she understood that the two of them would never be friends not had she turned into him. Why couldn't it have been Renji to come after her? She wouldn't feel the need to explain to him, wouldn't feel obligated to…

Turning a corner had her stopping dead. The scene upon which she looked had her instinctively drawing her sword. Mayuri Kurotsuchi had his weapon drawn against Ōmaeda, the lieutenant of the second division. And her sister was slumped against the wall cradling her left arm.

"I warned you, you pig," Mayuri Kurotsuchi hissed, "Now you've hurt her and I'm afraid I shall just have to kill you."

"No!" Manami shouted, "Mayuri please!"

Ai was shaking with anger, what the hell? Manami was hurt…and there were two men that she never really liked fighting. With a warrior's cry Ai launched herself at the two men. But soon Ai found herself pitted against two men that were above her rank.

"Stop this," Manami cried. "Please! I'll be fine! Somebody is going to get hurt!" a low swing from Ai had Ōmaeda taking a step back, "Ai, please! We can work this out!" Mayuri came close to slicing Ai's arm, "Mayuri! That's my sister! Please!"

Ai was a little confused as to why Mayuri wasn't playing dirty, but noticed the glances he kept directing at Manami. No, there was no way in hell that man could care for anyone.

"Stop this!" a commanding voice sounded. The blows stopped but all swords were still drawn. Shizuko stepped to stand by Manami, "Ai, lower your weapon."

"Not until they do," she argued on a shaky voice, "somebody hurt my sister…so they have to pay."

"No it was-"

"Then he's the one you're after," Mayuri inclined his head towards Ōmaeda, "But I'm afraid you'll have to get in line."

"Like hell I will," Ai scoffed and swung out at Ōmaeda all over again, but before she could call out to her zanpakuto, a large hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"I believe your captain gave you orders," Kenpachi Zaraki said in a low voice. When she jerked her shoulder back he went to take a move to get her sword.

"That won't necessary," Byakuya spoke as he placed his hand over Zaraki's.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Ai shouted and began to swing again. She was at a loss and ready to cut anything. "I am fucking tired of men! My body belongs to me and nobody else!" she was much to upset to notice when Ukitake arrived. She could here the raised voices, the pleas from her sister but was stuck in her own head. Renji was close by as his voice was level and addressing her.

"Come on Ai," he persisted, "You're okay. It's all gonna be ok…"

But it wasn't Ai had no idea how long she'd been swinging, but knew it was time to stop. Maybe if she did someone else's blade would strike her and end all of the suffering she was living with at that moment. Manami had run off and her captain's voice had stopped. Zaraki's overbearing presence was no longer noticeable, so she just let herself fall to the ground again. Her sword hit the dirt some where near her but she didn't care…she was done.

When the tattooed arms came around her she held on and cried; cried like a child that was long overdue to bed. She made not attempts to keep him from carrying her away from the fight or at least what had been a fight…

"I'll bring her to your home later Captain." Renji said softly.

Byakuya was stunned. He had no idea what had gone on. Ai was in Renji's arms. She had clung to his lieutenant, but hadn't wanted him to touch her…what was he to do? She needed help. But he knew she didn't want his help…and could he blame her? Renji had come from a place much more like the one she had. Why would she want the help of a pampered nobleman?

"Lieutenant Ōmaeda," Ukitake spoke gaining Byakuya's attention, "I suggest you get back to your division as fast as you can before you get yourself killed. Captain Kuchiki, I believe it be best that you head home as well, I shall escort Captain Kurotsuchi home as we have something to discuss. I believe what has gone on here today will be brought up again soon as a whole with all involved, but as things stand everyone needs a break."

There was nothing to answer with. Ōmaeda limped away, Ai had hit him once in the leg and he'd have to go bandage that. Byakuya knew he had no other option, but to go wait until Renji brought her to him. But as he reached the corner Kurotsuchi called to him.

"I will be by to see you tomorrow there are things we must address," the head of the 12th division stated before allowing himself to be led away by Ukitake.

* * *

Renji sat under the burning street lamp with Ai sleeping in his arms. She hadn't said a word to him, but only cried. That was fine with him, as he knew she needed it. She was at the end of her rope and it worried him. If she wasn't going to the Captain's home he would have taken he to his as she didn't need to be alone. The talk he and his Captain had had gone well, he never knew that his stoic captain was shaky with women. The ladies loved him, but he had only ever loved one… Renji examined the face of the girl in his arms, had she ever actually love any man? He didn't know and wasn't much his business, but he did know that the young harlot and the distinguished blueblood were in for a lot more than either had bargained for. Sighing he stood up to carry her to the Kuchiki house…

* * *

OK! There you go! That was a trying chapter for me! Very long as well! So there's a treat for you guys! It was nearly double the usual size!!!

Please check out _Scientific Love_! Its Manami's story with Kurotsuchi!

OR

Take a look-see and _Tainted Innocence_! The romance between Shizuko and Kenpachi!

BTW: Reviews really help keep me motivated…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

.EvilXx

Ivoryclaw

kudokuchan69

Illegitimi

ThierryMyst

For your reviews!

_**-Fallon-**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own BLEACH, just Ai, Manami, Shizuko and a few others.**

_**Special Thanks!!! To **__**Illegitimi- I know you didn't want this but you deserve this! She is my muse! **_

_***RyokoSon- My dearest editor! ^^!**_

* * *

**7. Understanding**

It had been a long night for me. Ai had moaned in her sleep throughout the night and didn't even want to get up this morning. She had seemed particularly thankful when I told her that her Captain had sent someone saying she was not required for training. I couldn't help but pray she would use the time to rest, as her Captain had intended for her to use it. Her face had looked so haunted…It was as though part of her soul had been chipped away. I was left feeling like it was partly my fault. If I could just understand the situation, maybe I could fix something. Who was I kidding? I knew better than to believe any of this was my fault, but why did I get left in the dark?

I was currently sitting at my desk scowling at papers that weren't filling out themselves. On my way to the office this morning I had been informed, via hell butterfly, that my presence was desired for a meeting with the elders later in the afternoon. That was just wonderful… It looked like a day that was not going to go my way. Not that yesterday had been either. Perhaps it was going to be a weeklong trait.

The knock that sounded on my door had me rolling my eyes; couldn't a man work in peace around this place?

"Yes?" When my eyes met that of Mayuri Kurotsuchi, I stiffened. He had been part of the reason I had had such a bad day the day before. Although, I still wasn't sure exactly what he had to do with it. Though, he had said we needed to speak."Captain Kurotsuchi, please sit."

"Yesterday was absolutely ridiculous." The clown's voice was just as shrill as always and I had a headache forming right behind my eyes. "Your ward caused many problems." The glance I shot him was one I used to shut up protests I usually got from those I put on Rukongai patrol. "But that's not why I am here; I'm looking for four of your men. Two of which are named Yana and Reito."

Interesting. "The names of the other two?"

"I have no idea, but they are more than likely always together. Sound familiar?"

My mind went to the group I had been meeting with the day before, "Maybe. Why?"

His eyes narrowed. "I won't tell you that, but understand that I will not leave here until I have spoken with them."

"That is a bold statement." It was not a good day for me and Captain Freak seemed bound and determined to add complications. "But Reito and Yana are about to leave on a routine patrol of the Rukongai and I don't really have time to-"

"Actually this involves that group and the Rukongai. In the long run, it would be better for many if you brought them here. Now."

I leaned forward. He was testing me. What was he up to? Generally he was one to mind his own business; unless there was some type of plan he had swimming around in his twisted mind. "Fine." Taking a deep breath I called for my lieutenant.

"Yes Captain?" he asked sticking his head in. I was well aware his head had pressed against the door trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Bring me the group we had in here yesterday. All four of them."

"Yes sir." He was gone in a flash.

It was good to have a lieutenant that followed orders well. I would hate to be in Hitsugaya's place, his lieutenant was a pistol! I couldn't imagine having to babysit all the time. Well, having Ai in my home was almost like babysitting, but that was different. She was different. From her lavender eyes to her creamy skin, she was unlike every other woman in the Seireitei…

"Daydreaming?" Mayuri's voice dragged me back to reality. I had absolutely no interest in dealing with this man.

"No," I answered doing everything in my power to keep from sounding annoyed, "just considering what you could possibly want with four men from my squad."

When he shook his head I raised a brow.

"It's not my place to release details, but I'm sure you're smart enough to infer."

I was unable to mask my curiosity then. What was going on? "It's my squad."

"The information I have is enough to make it business of all the Seireitei."

What was he talking about?

The knock at my door had me grinding teeth. "Come in." It felt a little better when they four men filed in. "Sit." I gave them all a moment to sit before moving on. "It seems that Captain Kurotsuchi has something to say to all of you…"

I couldn't help but notice that Reito merely looked annoyed as Kurotsuchi stood.

"I have been enlightened as of late about the activities the four of you like to partake in when you are on patrol."

I noticed the shock and recognition register in the eyes of all them. However, Reito seemed to cover his faster.

"What do you mean by that?"

"If I ever hear of you taking advantage of your place again, all four of you will end up as insects on my lab table. You have no right to take advantage of a woman. If she doesn't want your hands on her then they shouldn't be on her."

Now I understood. In a way. He was standing up for Manami. Had my men touched her? Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. It all made sense. The way the blood had drained from Ai's face yesterday. The words she screamed at me. "_You will not touch me! Never again!" _As the understanding sunk in, bile began to coat my throat. The scars…Did my men cause that?

"I'm afraid you have been misinformed." Reito's face showed nothing.

Barely able to cover my anger I spoke up, "Be that as it may, this accusation will not be taken lightly. Until it is looked into completely, you will all be on duty around here. If any one of you so much as looks at someone the wrong way, you'll all be behind bars. Am I understood?" When they all mumbled a yes sir I growled, "Get out. Lieutenant Abarai, find replacements for the Rukongai patrol." A faint 'yes sir' drifted in from the other room as my men shuffled out. Anger had my blood boiling. I wanted to hit something, but that wouldn't fix anything. I glared at Kurotsuchi. "I'll be in touch with you."

When he only nodded and stood, I couldn't have been more thankful. As he walked out I felt all the air in my lungs rush out. All I could do was rest my head. This was all happening so fast. She had been attacked. Raped. So why would she sell herself? It didn't make sense to me…she was the exact opposite of what I thought a rape victim should be like. Strong and self-important. Is exactly what she was. Not helpless and cowering as one would assume a victim to act. Who was I kidding, I saw Ai yesterday. The strong-willed spitfire had crumbled and in her eyes I had seen a hurting child…what had started her out on this life path? My men. I would not stand for it.

Anger rushed, like a dam bursting. It consumed me, from my very core, clutching at my throat as if trying to strangle me. I stood. I needed a walk. I needed to see her. If only to assure myself that she was ok, just one look. Turning, I put a few papers away. The opening door had me ready to curse. I pivoted on my heel prepared to brush the intruder off; however that was short lived when my eyes met those of my great uncle Satoshi, an elder of my family. It seemed I didn't make my visit to the elders fast enough.

"Yes uncle?" I prompted him.

"Sit Byakuya," he ordered, "There's something we must discuss."

I had to take a deep breath to keep from conforming or being "unacceptably" rude. "Actually, I'm in a hurry. If you don't mind could this wait?"

"No." he answered flatly…of course he couldn't.

"Fine." I crossed my arms over my chest. I would not sit. "What did you want to discuss?"

I had the satisfaction of watching him square his jaw, as he often did when he was annoyed, "It has been brought to my attention that you're allowing a whore to live within the walls of the Kuchiki household." His gaze was, I suppose, meant to pin me in place, but licks of rage had me standing firm even when he continued. "You have a bad habit of allowing those of poor background into our home. Though, it seems your taste only continue to worsen."

I had to swallow. Did he have any idea how pompous or self-righteous he sounded?

"Ai is being housed because of an agreement between Captain Fon and me. It is not something that will be changed until the allotted time is up."

I saw the anger flash in his eyes, but he stayed seated. "Shizuko Fon is not the person to be making agreements with. She has done quite the job of ruining her reputation within a few days." He seemed to be holding his ground today, but that was expected from a Kuchiki elder.

Perhaps reason wouldn't work. As the head of the house, it was my job to lay down the law. "I am going to say this once and only once." I had, frankly, had enough, "Ai Takahashi stays in my home until I say otherwise. I am the head of this house now and it is time that was recognized. Do not speak of a Captain that way in my presence again. She may be new and a little questionable, but she is still a Captain. I will not stand for such speak. Now if you don't mind, I have somewhere to be." With that I walked out and made my way to my home.

Thoughts of Ai were circulating through my mind. Her eyes, her scent, her will. She had no right to take over this way, but it seemed for now she was unavoidable. Had I known about her what I now knew, would I have been more understanding with the circumstance? Let her off easy? Or would I have approached her to help? No. no, I wouldn't have tried to help. I wouldn't see it as my problem. So why did I see it that way now?

* * *

So I think was the shortest chapter I have ever written…however I fought with this chapter for forever! And I am very aware that it took me FOREVER to update, but hey! Shit happens and this shit, just happened to be life. By the way, if this was a little bit OOC, all I have to say is: I COULD PUNCH BYAKUYA KUCHIKI IN THE FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He is sooooo hard to get in the head of!

AND! Please check out Majestic Harlot! Its Ai's story!

OR

Scientific Love! It is the story of Manami and Captain Kurotsuchi!

BTW: Reviews really help keep me motivated…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LovingBlackParadise

BelialSotona

PandoraNC

Ivoryclaw

shinoluver

ningirl97

sesshy13

kudokuchan69

I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010

.EvilXx

Illegitimi

ThierryMyst

For your reviews!

_**-Fallon-**_


End file.
